Yu Yu Hakusho: The Youkai Tournament
by Reira Serizawa
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! I assure you that you will like this fic, so go ahead and read.
1. Just a few weird things

Ok, so here it goes. This is my first attemp at a YYH fic. My story is actually based on an RPG that is currently going on, in one of my friend Shuin's boards. Anyway, this is yet another tournament, but with a different twist, and well, lets just say that the new characters are a bit more crazy than the usual. Not all things and ideas are by me, since somethings are my friends parts in our RPG and stuff, so you'll see the credits in the bottom of the fic. Only difference between our RPG and this fic. The fic is longer and a bit more complex, plus it is rated R for language, violence, and other stuff that I'm forgetting at this moment. And there will be a bit of slight romance in the fic, but don't expect a lemon or some Yaoi (meaning Hiei/Kurama slash), because there won't be any. *I'm so dead went my friends find out of this fic, but I have to write it before telling them because I won't be online for 15 days after today, so it's fic first, then tell my pals* Well, I'll just go ahead and let you read. R&R peoples!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of the characters (including the one created by my friends) in this fic except for the characters made by me, so go screw someone else's life you bunch of pathetic lawyers. *bows sweetly and skips off happily, then hides and cackles*  
  
Chapter 1: Just a few weird thing really...  
  
"No, no, no! It can't be! Stupid Stink Breath! How could he give HER the job that I wanted?! It's not fair at all!!!" screamed, what appeared to be a school girl, running in a hall like crazy. She reached a red door, opened it and slammed it shut after entering. She was panting heavily and looked majorly pissed.  
  
"Why you dammed, low life Toddler!!! I swear that you'll have to give me a damn good excuse for me not to kill you!" screamed the girl at Koenma as he dodged a flower pot she threw at him.  
  
"Now, now Kitsune. I know that you wanted that mission, but you weren't around when I needed you, so I gave the job to someone else. Besides, you need to have a group of strong humans with you as companions. How were you planning to get some anyway? said Koenma to Kitsune, while sucking hard on his binky apperantly nervous.  
  
"Look Koenma Baby, you better find a way to squeeze me in on that mission unless you want your name written in a crypt." she stated calmly as she flicked her hair and turned to leave.  
  
"Hehe, don't worry Kitsune, I'll find a way for you to be part of that mission." said Koenma still nervous as he wiped some sweat from his brow when she gave him a grunt in responce.  
  
"You'd better!" with that she slammed the door after her again.  
  
"Oh brother! The people I have to deal with everyday." said the little old prince sighing.  
  
"Koenma Sir? Was that You-know-who the one that came out of this door?" asked Ogre trembeling a bit entering the office and closing the door after him.  
  
"You-know-who?" asked Koenma puzzled.  
  
"Well, y'know. The girl that came out of the door... Bikikon..." Ogre sait a bit shaken up.  
  
"Oh, Kitsune you mean! Why yes, it was. She was a bit "upset" because I gave someone else a mission she wanted." said Koenma stamping the papers on his desk.  
  
"You call that upset Sir? She wanted to yank my arm off on her way out!!!" said Ogre in panic.  
  
"Oh don't be a baby Ogre. She's acted worse than that before. The last time I gave a mission away, she almost killed me for sure. Now Ogre, I want you to get Botan for me. I have to speak to her about something." said Koenma snapping his fingers.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"This is the last time I wait up for you Yusuke! We are going to be late for school... AGAIN! To think that you could have at least be early on the last day of school Yusuke!" yelled Keiko at Yusuke while running to school.  
  
"Aww, c'mon Keiko, gime a break! My alarm clock wasn't working right today. What did you want me to do?" asked Yusuke grinning.  
  
"Well, for starters, you could have woken up you lazy bum, and just in case you don't remember, you don't have an alarm clock!" she spat at him. As they reached their classes everything when fine, that is till lunch break.  
  
"Hey everyone! Kuwabara got beaten up by a girl! Come see!" yelled some random boy pointing at the school's front yard.  
  
"A girl beat Kuwabara! This I got to see!!!" said Yusuke snickering all the way. When he found Kuwabara, he looked like a bloody pulm on the floor.  
  
"Heard what happend Kuwabara. What did you do to the girl? Look up her skirt or something?" laughed Yusuke as Kuwabara tried to stand up.  
  
"Oh! Getta grip on yar self Urameshi! It's not funny. Dat girl ain't human ya know!" said Kuwabara using Yusuke as a stand to get up.  
  
"Yeah right Lumpy. Not human? Please!" Yusuke tried his best to take Kuwabara to the nurse's office, but the guy was heavy.  
  
"No, I felt it." Kuwabara was twitching a bit.  
  
"Seriously? And here I was thinking you were bluffing... SHE was a demon then? Who was she anyway?" Yusuke was wondering what the heck was going on already.  
  
"Kitsune Kobayashi. She's in my math class. She's the da one with a pretty face, bit tomboyish, purple hair and Amber eyes." answered Kuwabara shrugging.  
  
"I know who she is now. She is in two of my classes too. Quite the little minx sometimes when Keiko is not around. Worse of all they DO hang out. So anyway, why she had to beat you up? Did her demon instints when berserk or something?" Yusuke was paying with the papers on a nearby desk to to Kuwabara.  
  
"Cause I was making "fun" of Kurama's school clothes..." Kuwabara twitched again.  
  
"She knows Kurama! But how?"  
  
"Well, she said dat dey were cousins. She heard me sayin' dat I thought dat his clothes looked extremely weird because they were pink and girlish. Den before I knew it, I was eatin' dirt on da floor."  
  
"That explains it! She's Kurama's cousin... Funny, he never mentioned HER. Then again that means that he does have some family in Spirit World! I wonder what the hell she's doing around here. To think that she would be in Kurama's school instead." Yusuke actually then thought that there must be something weird going on. "Well, there might be something wrong or something. Good thing school will be over today, so we have plenty of time to check it out."  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Did you want to see me Koenma Sir?" asked Botan entering Koenma's office.  
  
"Yes Botan. I need you to get me Yusuke and the rest of his pals. I need to talk to them about something." Koenma was eating a little cupcake at the moment while Ogre kept looking at it hungrily.  
  
"Of course Sir." with that Botan left.  
  
"Can I have some Sir?" ask Ogre.  
  
"Humm, let me think about it.... NO!" Koenma ate his little cupcake greedily and started to choke on it.  
  
"Oh no! Koenma Sir!!!" Ogre started to panic. "Hang on! I'll save you!!"  
  
"Gotcha Ogre! Hahahahahahaha!" Koenma started to dance in his desk making victory signs with his hands till he fell on the desk leaving him unconcious and with a bump on his head. Ogre just sweatdropped.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Can you believe that big idiot?! He was making fun of poor Shuichi. I kicked his butt because he deserved it big time." screamed Kitsune, her amber eyes full of fire.  
  
"Oh calm down Kitsune, don't have a fit. I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. Who was the one that said that about him anyway?" Keiko had been trying to reason with Kitsune for the last ten minutes after school was over.  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara of course!!!"  
  
"Oh, one of Yusuke's friends. He is not that bad Kitsune, you just have to get to know him better."  
  
"Oh great! He's one of your boyfriend's chums."  
  
"Yusuke's not my boyfriend!!!" Keiko blushed.  
  
"Of course he is. You two always come together in the morning, you both argue like a married couple, and you always tend to get jealous of any girl that comes his way. Which is none of course because they are all to scared to go near him." Keiko sweatdropped after Kitsune said that.  
  
Ok, what do you guys think. I know the chappy is a bit short, but I have no time to write more. Anyway, the idea for the RPG Tournament of the Demons, was of my friend Kaoru (*Sakura*). The new character here (Kitsune) is off my own invension. Well, part of this RPG are also my friends Kenshin (Satoshi), Hoshi, and Zelina. (yes only five people in it with a lot of characters) Well, remember to R&R.  
  
~Kaira~ 


	2. The Get Together

Kaira here! Man, why didn't anyone tell me that I had a bunch of errors written in chappy 1. Ack! I ain't gonna fix them, I'm to lazy to do it. Don't blame me if the characters are OOC. Anyways, I'll just keep writting on and hope for more reviews. *crosses fingers and huggles a Hiei plushie* Er, that really came out wrong. _-_ Remember to R&R. Now, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of the characters (Except for Kitsune and Gitsune) so get away from me! Damn lawyers!!!  
  
Last time on YYH, a new demon is introduced, well sort of. It turns out that she's Kurama's cousin. But that's not excatly what's troublesome, is what could Koenma possibly want with Yusuke and the others is the question..  
  
Chapter 2: The Get Together  
  
"Oh damn! I can't believe my mom! I shouldn't be surprised she left again." Yusuke had been back home a few hours after school. All he found when he got home was his mother's usual mess around the house and a note taped to the entrace door. The note read:  
  
Dear Yusuke,  
  
Sorry I'm not home right sweetheart, but my friends invited me to a little trip. I'm not sure when I'll be back. ("When is she?" thought Yusuke) I think there's some left over chicken on the fridge, and some money under my bed if you need it. Bai bai! =^_^=  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
PS: Make sure you don't die while I'm gone. ^_~  
  
"Thanks a lot mom..." Yusuke tore the paper to pieces and threw them on floor. "Well, I guess I'm on my own for now. I might as well go out."  
  
"Not so fast Yusuke!" said a femenine voice.  
  
"Botan?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Bingo! Hello there Yusuke. It is quite a lovely weather isn't it?" there she was, Botan floating inside sitting on her oar, and as usual wearing her pink kimono.  
  
"All right Botan, what does Koenma want now? It's stupid to think you could fool me with the weather talk." Yusuke had crossed his arms over his chest and had a grin plasted on his face.  
  
"Oh shoot! Well you got me Yusuke. I just came to tell you to meet with Koenma tomorrow morning, though I don't know what he wants with you."  
  
"He probably has another mission for me already. He should have sent another video tape or something. It's easier."  
  
"I think so... Yusuke do you think you could do something for me now? I need you to tell Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei."  
  
"...Er, well. I know I can reach Kuwabara, and maybe even Kurama, but Hiei is going to present a problem..."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure that Kurama can reach him then. Well, have to go now Yusuke."  
  
"Yeah, sure Botan..."  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
"Really?... No joke?... Sure, I'll go get em' first ting in da morning sir... Yes thank you!" Kuwabara was speaking on the phone with an overexcited tone.  
  
"What's going on lil'bro? asked Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister, in her casual monotone voice.  
  
"It was from da TV station Shizuru. U remember the sweeptakes I entered right? Well, I won!!! We get an all paid Cruise trip to da Bahamas!"  
  
"Isn't that kinda far away from here? she asked in the same tone. Apparently, nothing gets to her.  
  
"Well yeah! It's a twelve day vacation. Great ain't it?" Kuwabara was still jumping of joy.  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
"So can we go? Please Shizuru?" Kuwabara had started to beg on his knees before Shizuru even gave him at least a sign of approval or a sign that clear ly could have said: Forget it!  
  
"Sure, if that's what you want..."  
  
"YES!!! Just wait till I tell Urameshi!"  
  
Ring, ring.  
  
"Uh, yeah?" Kuwabara was the one that picked up the phone.  
  
~Convo between Kuwabara and Yusuke~  
  
"Hey Kuwabara, it's Yusuke. Just called to tell you that we have to meet Koenma tomorrow morning."  
  
"Oh, what does he want? I can't go tomorrow. I have ta go pick up ma cruise tickets!"  
  
"Er, cruise tickets?" to this point, Yusuke was confused. Not that a phone call between to morons is not confusing... or stupid for that matter.  
  
"Yeah, I won dem on a sweeptakes I entered."  
  
"Er, right congrats. But can't Shizuru go pick em' up?"  
  
"Oh, all right. I'll tell her. C'ya!"  
  
"Yeah, bye..."  
  
~End Convo~  
  
"Who was it?" asked Shizuru.  
  
"Oh, just Urameshi saying he wanted to see tomorrow..."  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
"Oh well, guess I'm off to find Kurama. His probably in a library for all I know." said Yusuke to himself going out the door.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
"Can we go now Kitsune? It's getting late." asked Keiko tiredly. She had been with Kitsune all afternoon in the Game Arcade. Kitsune had refused to leave till she won in at least one game, but she was obviously failing miserably.  
  
"Oh, suck it up Keiko" yelled Kitsune while playing a racing game.  
  
"Well it was about time I found you Kitsu." said a soft male voice behind them.  
  
"Huh?" Kitsune turned around only to see the one and only Kurama. "Kura-kun!!!" Kistune came rushing to a smiling Kurama and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I came looking for you. Gitsune is getting a bit worried that you haven't come home yet. Plus she also said that you have a guest." Kitsune looked at Kurama with an expression that said: "I do?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I was just blowing some steam here at the Arcade. Some dude at school said that you were weird because of yout school uniform, so I punched the living daylights out of him."  
  
"Er, it's all right Kitsune." was all that Kurama managed to say while patting her back.  
  
"Well Kitsune, I'll talk to you later. I have to take care of Poo. Bye!" with that Keiko ran off muttering something under her breath. Kitsune had a confused expression again and muttered 'Who's Poo?', but then she decided that Keiko must have a pet or maybe she had to babysit and kid nicknamed Poo. Whatever the hell it was, she didn't seem to care much.  
  
"Dumb girl... Always ignoring me..." muttered an annoyied Yusuke from behind Kitsune and Kurama. Apperantly he ran into Keiko, but she ignored him as she ran to her home.  
  
"Yusuke, what are you doing here?" asked Kurama  
  
"Well, I came here to play some games. I was looking for you before, but I gave up my search cuz I couldn't find you, and I just had to find you in the most unlikely place. Well, anyway, I was looking for you because the Toddler wanted to talk to us tomorrow morning."  
  
"Koenma? Why would he want to talk you? How do you even know him?" Kitsune was a bit more than outraged.  
  
"Well, my dear cousin, Yusuke here is a Spirit Detective." said Kurama getting ready for Kitsune's outburst.  
  
"What?!?!" everyone in the arcade turn to look at her. " What are you ningen looking at?!" everyone went back to their business. "There is no way a moron like Urameshi can be a Spirit Detective!"  
  
"Well, I still don't believe someone like you can be a demon!!" spat Yusuke at her.  
  
"How do you know that Yusuke?" asked a mildly surprised Kurama. He didn't really think Yusuke had much brains to figure it out by himself.  
  
"Kuwabara found out today after she (pointing at Kitsune) beat the shit out of him." answered Yusuke glaring at her.  
  
"Hn, he got what was coming to him. Anyway, hard to believe a pain in the ass like Kazuma Kuwabara has spirit awaireness. That is how he found me out, did he not?"  
  
"Yeah... Anyway, Kurama, do you think you could get Hiei to come too?"  
  
"Yes, of course Yusuke." responded Kurama politely.  
  
"Then we could go together." said Kitsune out of nowhere.  
  
"Why are you going Kitsune? I didn't think you still worked for Koenma."  
  
"Well, yeah, Kura-kun, I still do work for him. And well, I don't know why he wants me to go. Rai and Sei are supoosed to come too."  
  
"They are? Strange. I don't understand why." Kurama was a bit thoughtful by now.  
  
"I'll give you one guess then: The Youkai Tournament. I think it's the only logical explanation."  
  
"Um wait a minute! I think I know Rain. Is it rain Mizu from the advance classes? Don't tell me she's a demon too! Who's Sei? And what's a Youkai Tournament?" Yusuke suddenly started feeling surrounded by demons. It was not very confy to know that some people you thought you knew turned out to be demons in disguise.  
  
"Um, to answer your pathetic questions. Yes, it's the same girl from the advance classes, and no, she's not a demon. Sei is Hiei's other sister. And the Youkai Tournament is a tourny made obviously by demons as a lame excuse to kill humans, and it won't stop till a human team beats them. Is that all you want to know moron?" Kitsune said this rather quickly to Yusuke's dislike.  
  
"Er, yeah I think so." Yusuke sweatdropped and scratched his head. "Hmm, I didn't know Hiei had another sister. Does he know that she is his sister? It's not like Yukina right?"  
  
"Of course not, they've lived together for quite a long time." answered Kitsune playing yet another game.  
  
"Er, okay... So um, yeah... You guys are startong to freak me out, so I'm just going to head home now. Kurama, meet me and Kuwabara in the park tomorrow so we can go together." Kurama nodded, and Yusuke then headed for the exit and left thinking that everyone is a weirdo.  
  
"YES! I finally won a game! I feel so much better now, I guess I can go home now." chirped Kitsune making Kurama sweatdrop.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
The next day...  
  
"Oh, what is taking everyone so long?" pouted Koenma. It was 11:00am and no one had showed up.  
  
"Well Sir, you didn't exactly give told them at what time to come." tried to answer Botan as politely as possible. Koenma just muttered something under his breath and when to stamp papers, just then the door burst open. A stranger wearing a black hood entered (leaving the door open) and sitted itself in one of the nearby chairs.  
  
"Why isn't anyone here yet?" asked a femenine voice from under the hood.  
  
"No clue really. They are always late..." muttered Koenma annoyined.  
  
"Sorry, are we late now?" asked a girl no longer than 16, standing at the entrance, plus a cranky looking Hiei behind her.  
  
"No, I supposed you're just in time Sei and Hiei." replied Botan. Kurama then ran in a couple of seconds later. He was sweaty and panting.  
  
"You haven't staryed without us, have you?" he asked breathless. The hooded girl looked up as Kurama spoke.  
  
"No, not at all. We were just getting started Kurama." said Koenma turning his attention to Kurama. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kitsune, and a little girl came in afterwards.  
  
"Yok... Ahem, Kurama, do you mind waiting for us the next time? You know that he (glancing at Koenma) wouldn't start without us." Kitsune was frowning a bit while looking around the office for something or rather, someone.  
  
"Hn, You should be careful with what you say Kitsune." Hiei said sternly. He seemed to be the only one that noticed that Kitsune was going to call Kurama, Yoko. Kitrsune's eyes rested on who she wanted to see.  
  
"Attentive as ever I see, Hiei." Kitsune smirked a bit.  
  
"Someone has to be Kitsune, We wouldn't want any mixed ups now, would we?"  
  
"I suppose so..."  
  
"Ahem! If you are alll finished talking, staring, and flirting with each other, I would like to start!" said Koenma in his all mighty babish authorative form. Everyone turned to him annoyied. "First of all I'd like to introduce to you two of my best spirit detectives and one very powerful demon. This girl hidden in the hood is Rain Mizu." Rain took off her hood. She was a 16 year old girl, and looked like she couldn't be taken litely by anyone. Everyone in the room, except for Hiei and Botan said their Hi's and How are you's to Rain as she stood up.  
  
"You all know her?!" Koenma looked shocked. Yusuke and everyone else nodded, though Yusuke muttered that he didn't know she was a Spirit Detective. Kitsune on the other hand told Koenma that the only one that Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't know was Sei, everyone else knew each other in one way or another. Koenma felt smaller than usual at this. Kuwabara was feeling twitchy when he was told that Sei was Hiei's other sister. "Well, now that this is settled, let me explain why I've gathered you here today. In two weeks the most terrible of all tournaments will take place. The all to famous Youkai Tournament. This Tournament started a few hundreds of years ago. The demons swore that they would put a stop to it if a human team beat them. Obviously none succeded or were dumb enoght to entered, but I-" Koenma was interrupted by a shirking Botan.  
  
"Are you mad?! Why do you want to send them to these sharks?! Not ALL of them are prepare to face those demons. And what about the demons that know Hiei, Kurama, Kitsune, and Sei? They have to be an all human team which clearly they are not. They will be kic-" Botan was also interrupted, but by the little girl on Kitsune's side, who had cleared her throat loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"I will compete also in Yusuke's team, even if I have to be sustitute." she said closing her eyes giving Yusuke and Kuwabara the creeps.  
  
"That's nice and all little one, but you are to young to be in this." said Yusuke trying to to reason with her a bit."Too young huh? For your info mister, I'm 274 years old. Don't let my young appearance fool you. My race ages very slowly. My demon form looks a few more years older, but not this fake human form I have, so stick to it." she looked steamed.  
  
"Now, now Gitsune, don't blow yor stack here for nothing. My dear sister, Yusuke here likes to be very judgy you know." said Kitsune simply. Yusuke glared at her and muttered something that sounded a lot like "Rot in hell bitch".  
  
"Would you stop interrupting me and each other and listen to me." Koenma cleared his throat and continued. "Well, besides introducing the girls and telling you about the tournament, we have to sort something out. Now that poor old Genkai is dead, we need a replacement for her. The one I've chosen as a replacement is Rain, seeming as she is the only human out of the three girls. There won't be a problem with subtitutes like last time now that we have Sei and Kitsune to cover for anything that happens (Gitsune cleared her throat when Koenma didn't mention her as a substitute) er, and Gitsune too of course. I expect each and eveyone of you to train for the next 11 days, since the train that takes you there leaves three days before the tournament." finished Koenma.  
  
"Um, we have a problem. I can't train cause I'm leaving on a vacation today. I don't think I'll even be here by the time you guys leave." said Kuwabara nervously. No one seemed disappointed by it though. On the contrary, they all looked relieved about that. Kuwabara wasn't exactly too helpful in the last tournament. Koenma quickly appointed Sei as Kuwabara's replacement (he ignored Kuwabara's protests), and suprassingly Kitsune didn't argue for the post. After Yusuke wondering how was Kuwabara going to get to the place if he was going to arrive home after they left, Koenma said that he would send someone to get Kuwabara.  
  
"Well, now the last thing that need to be done is, who keeps Sei and Hiei for the time being?" asked Koenma seriously. Hiei and Sei both gave him shocked looks. Sei's fox ears were wiggling or more likely twitching, from anger.  
  
"What do you mean who gets to keep us pacifier boy?" asked Sei more than ready to lunge at Koenma from where she was standing.  
  
"Er, you see Sei, you and your brother are part of a human team now. When you go to that tournament you have to act as much human as possible. In other words, I want you two to stay with one of your team mates to learn human customs while you are training for the next 11 days. You will also have to dress in human clothes and everything." Koenma sanked into his chair. He knew very well that the next one to explode would be Hiei.  
  
"Are you completely insane?! I refuse to dress like a human, let alone act like one!!!" Hiei yelled at Koenma grabbing him by the collar of his neck.  
  
"Shut up Hiei! If you don't then you can't participate in the tournament, plus you also break the agreement..." said Kitsune softly, her words trailing off as she finished speaking. Hiei grunted and showed Koenma back into his seat, glaring at Kitsune with a bit of something no one could tell. Koenma then regain his composture and bit of courage and continued.  
  
"Ahem, I suggest that Sei and Hiei stay with Kitsune and Gitsune. Their house has enough guest rooms for you two to stay there." Sei nodded without complaint, but Hiei's eyes twitched. He certainly didn't like the idea of staying with Kurama's cousins. Not that Sei was just related to him as a sister. She was as well Kurama's cousin. Though she wasn't related at all to Kitsune and Gitsune. It was a very complex thing no one ever understood. (not even the author XD) In the end, Hiei looked like he gave in, and nodded as well.  
  
"That is all everyone. I hope to see you back here on the 27th so Botan can take you to the train station." as Koenma finished speaking his sentence, a teenage girl poked her head inside the young prince's office, muttered something, and entered.  
  
"You wanted to see me, did you not Koenma Sir?" she said. Koenma nodded. He then told everyone to leave except for Kurama Gitsune, and Kitsune.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Two hours later, Kitsune and Kurama went to Yusuke's (messy) home, where everyone was going to meet after the reunion. They had been discussing what to do now.  
  
"Well, it was about time you two got here. I got to get this people out of my apartament sometime this century. said Yusuke annoyied. Rain, Sei, and Kuwabara were eating what was left of Yusuke's fridge while Yusuke complained telling them to keep there hands and there mouths to themselves, or he would shoot a Spirit Gun at them if they didn't stop, but they didn't budge knowing he wouldn't blow his own home. A few minutes later after everyone settled down, Yusuke's front door burst open. (lately everyone is doing that XD) It was Keiko.  
  
"Hi Yusuke! Huh? What's going on here?" she said staring at everyone hoping it didn't have to do with Yusuke's "crazy" job. To her dismay, it was. Yusuke explained everything to her knowing that if he didn't she would be more than upset with him... again. Keiko looked a bit glad that Yusuke told her the truth, though it didn't change the fact that she was worried. She then insisted that she would go with him to that tournament as well. Not everyone agreed with her idea including Yusuke, but they didn't seem want to bother themselves complaining. Kuwabara then stood up from where he was in a hurry after reciving a hair raising call from an angry Shizuru, waved, and left running as fast as his legs could carry him. Then Kurama left as well saying that he was going to ask his mother permission to stay at Kitsune's house for the summer. Just as Kurama left, Kitsune also left hurriedly because she had left Gitsune alone with a guest at their house. Of course on reality she did it because Hiei was complaining that they were losing there time chatting a nd not training, and since he and Sei were going to stay at her house, she had no choise but to leave.  
  
"Well, this leaves us, Urameshi." said Rain. Keiko gave her a bit of an annoyied glance. "We could train at Genkai's old place if you want. She was your mentor right?  
  
"Yeah, so, how do you know?" Yusuke responded rudely as usual, but this time reciving a smack on the head by Keiko.  
  
"Koenma told me of course." Rain said frowning. She then gave her attention to Keiko. "If you want you can come Keiko, that way we can leave from there to the tournament." Keiko just nodded. "That's it tgen. Lets prepare and go!"  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Next time on YYH: Rain, Keiko and Yusuke have arrived at Genkai's, meanwhile a trendy looking Kitsune is singing her heart out on a stage. Sei is not looking too annoyied with her new clothes like her brother who is beyong pissed off. After a bit of training, Rain will reveal a story that involves a different side off the ditzy Kitsune and a battered up Hiei. That's on the next chappy oh YYH: The Youkai Tournament!  
  
Chapter 3: Rain's Story: Hiei and Kitsune's... rivalry?  
  
Well, I finished for today. It took me forever to write, but I'm done with this chappy. Till the next chappy! 


End file.
